


Gluttony—Warning

by Emomoe



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emomoe/pseuds/Emomoe





	Gluttony—Warning

“我慢慢的哦。”  
被压在身下的林橘，眯着的眸子稍稍张开了一些，看到他眼睛里面充斥着被刺激出的眼泪，我柔声安慰他。  
“不用紧张，先一根手指好吗？”  
“好，好的，请您慢一点。”  
他颤声回应，第一次脱光衣服躺在camera前的滋味也很不好受吧。  
不过意外的是他筋骨很硬，看他用力卷腹试图抱住自己两条腿的费力模样，我本想出声阻拦，但随即想到这次的拍摄主题，双腿M形的姿势才有最好的拍摄效果，只好帮着他把姿势调整的更到位。  
“嘶——”他倒吸一口凉气。  
“哪里不合适吗？”我的手垫在他的腰下，尽量让他的臀部抬得高一些，好入镜。  
“没有，只是觉得有点奇怪。”他蹙眉，双手没了着落点，虚虚抓握着我的双臂。  
“你害怕吗？”  
我们的拍摄主题是肛门开发。  
“不……”他咬着下唇，似乎有些难以启齿，不过还是低声回应了我的话，“之前已经灌过肠了。”言下之意是没什么难的。不过，是这样吗？  
“是自己弄得？”我突然起了坏心思，想要逗逗他。  
“自己。”他短促回应，因我的一根手指已经来到紧缩的小口前，试探着触碰，而不由自主闭气。  
“放松点。”我戳弄着，观察他的反应。  
目前似乎还很不适。  
他闭着眼，眼睫毛轻轻颤动，仿佛在细细感受着，嘴巴也微微嘟着，像是在索吻的样子。  
奇怪了，只搞女人的我下身竟微微发硬。  
穴口实在干涩，看来是不易出水的体质，我只好用了工具。  
“可能会很凉，你忍一下。”  
我拿来润滑剂倒在手上，稍微捂了一下。  
哦，忘了说，我有一个癖好，液体包裹的身体更让我兴奋。  
“你不怎么出汗呢。”  
“体毛也很少。”  
“说真的，你的腰比我抱过的女人还要细。”  
我一边对他的身体涂抹着，一边对他做出评价，他忍耐着生理上冰冷的刺激感，还得承受心理上语言的刺激感。  
“……不要，不要说，哈啊……”他终于受不了，出声企图阻止我，却没留意泄露出一丝喘息声。  
“嗯，你喘起来的声音不错。”我低头，凑近他的股间。  
两条大腿内侧涂满了胶状透明的润滑剂，摸起来滑滑的，然而最需要的那一处还是干燥的。  
“你要干嘛？”他察觉到一股温热的气息触及敏感，两只胳膊撑起来警惕地向下身看。  
那里便离我更近了。  
“第一次。”我给他一个前不对后的回答，随即张口贴近。  
“啊！”他一个激灵，我瞬间感到那两条腿有并起来的冲动，不过幸亏，他克制住了。  
“拜托，你了，不……不要……嗯……我，我不行……”察觉到他有后退的意图，我伸手捞过那两条不安颤动的细腿。  
其实甬道里的感觉是奇异的柔软，即使只是探进去一点，我头一次感受到这种奇妙的体验。  
不过也是赌了一把，在这之前我可从没给别人口过，更何况用嘴去扩张。  
真是疯了。我对自己的举动难以置信。  
“啧啧”的亲吻声在密闭空间里听起来格外突出，他又害羞于发声，只是没人告诉他，那种强压的喘息声伴随着粘腻亲吻的啧啧水声听起来只会更色情。

感觉穴口松软的差不多，我埋头最后用力一吸，再起身，才看见他前面已经抬起了头，而伴随那一下刺激，他臀部反射性的向上一弹。  
“呵……”听到我轻笑的声音，半阖眸子的他瞥我一眼，那一半失神一半嗔怪的眼神，竟又激起我的反应。  
“有在流水哦前面。”我没有碰他，只是弯下腰凑近，看到他明显紧绷的肌肉，随即恶劣的靠近挺立的那根，然后吹了口气。  
“嘶——”他微微侧头，呼吸声急促，“你磨蹭什么？！”  
很显然，我的猎物有点恼怒了。  
“没有，我在考虑。”慢条斯理的拉开拉链，“考虑你适合什么尺寸的。”  
“你讲什么废话，不是准备好了吗？”他伸手想去够床侧的按摩棒。  
那是按照他喜欢的颜色挑的，透明的淡蓝色模具外加白色底座。  
“不要乱动。”  
没想到的是，我一把扣住他的手，然后抓住他另一只手，一齐并到头顶。  
“陈立农！”他终于忍不住，叫了我的名字。  
“林彦俊。”我笑了，给他回应。  
“放开我！”林彦俊扭动着双手，身体也随之轻晃，而我整个人已经压在他身上，解开裤链释放出来的前端正不怀好意的在那张湿润的小口周围徘徊。  
“让我进去。”  
“不要！”  
“听话，不玩游戏了。”  
“我不要！”  
他挣扎着左右扭动，我低头看他，那张脸满是生理性泛滥的潮红，眼睛半眯着，鬓角甚至渗出了汗液。  
“阿俊，你跳艳舞的模样一定很骚。”我没忍住，不知死活脱口而出一句不得体的夸赞。  
他听到了，猛地抬头看我，我还没意识到问题，就被身后那两条腿缠住，下端抵住了入口。  
“陈立农。”他的眼神有时候像钩子一样，此时这钩柔软又缠绵，倒是更难令人脱身。  
“进来。”他仰起头露出脖子，我不再控制自己，埋在他脖颈间寻找并不明显的喉结，舔舐他的肌肤。  
“嗯……慢，慢点，哈啊……”即使不再玩什么新人开发游戏，他本身在性爱中就不属于开放类型，可这会却意外的配合，我闷哼一声，更凶地吮吸着他的肌肤。  
突然间他低压的呻吟拔高，“啊……”发颤的声音像个小可怜一样，我满意的抬头看见他半张着嘴，眼尾已经挂了几点泪珠，“哥，你喉结真的好难找哦。”触到雷区的我已经精虫上脑，下身不停的冲撞攻陷入口。  
我的另一个癖好，就是亲吻林彦俊的喉结。  
“陈立农，放开我……”带着啜泣的声音令我愈发兴奋。  
听到他的话我才意识到自己还没放开他的手，不过看到这姿势造就的美景，我实在舍不得松开。  
“再来一下就松开好不好？”  
我吻吻他的鬓角请求。  
他似乎已经憋着火气，但出乎意料的还是答应了。  
“快一点。”  
我无法克制的去咬了他胳膊上的嫩肉。  
“阿俊好软哦。”  
“陈立农，你真的神经。”他呼吸都不匀，还不忘骂我。  
我笑了，没有管他，径自舔吻那块皮肉，没忘记要松开他的手，转而两手环住搂过他的腰身，而他的手也顺势挂在我的颈背后，眼睫低垂，神情有些恍惚，嘴里不时发出一点难以自控的低吟。  
该上正餐了。

“阿俊，我进去咯。”礼貌性的口头问候，但在他还没有反应过来的时候便加速冲撞入口，直到——我长叹一声，将最前端略微艰难地挤进去，甬道口是湿热的，我的柱身渐渐被包裹在一片温暖中。  
兴奋地流出清液把干燥且柔软的甬道内弄得湿答答的，再加上之前在腿间涂抹的润滑剂早就蹭到柱身上，之后的进入也是令人格外畅快。  
“呜……”他被侵入，浑身抖了一下，眼睛里被刺激的泛滥起水花。  
他费力的勾着我的肩，我感到背后稍微有些刺痛。  
“阿俊，指甲长了。”我吻吻他，提醒道。  
“我……嗯……啊……我会注意的，啊，好不好……”明明连在一起很有气势的一句话，硬是被我顶撞的支离破碎，还附赠令人心热的呻吟。  
“有感觉了，是不是？”我缓慢的抽插，等他适应。  
“……再，再快……”他低着头，模模糊糊的回答我。  
“什么？”我没听清。  
“再，嗯，再快一点……”他贴在我耳边，咬牙切齿的命令我。  
“如您所愿。”我笑了，下身终于解放忍耐，大力冲撞。  
我很喜欢听他的声音。尤其是在这种时候，那种磁性的低音会被拉长，带上一点颤抖，在我耳边湿热的喘息着。  
他平时懒于全睁的双眼，也会像现在这样，在我找好角度蹭过那一点后，猛然睁开，却涣散焦点，那样子，我没敢说，有种白痴美感。  
“这程度怎么样？”我挺动下身，将他按倒在床上。他的腿也有些挂不住了，在我腰上随着抽插松松垮垮地晃动。  
“嗯……一，一般……”他还不肯松嘴，舒服过头未免会得意忘形。  
我点头表示了解，也不在乎他是否能看到。只不过在看到自己的汗滴落在他胸膛上后，不由自主做得更猛烈些。结果——  
他被颠得无法控制声带，任由它被共振，从微张的口中逸泄出不成调的音节，“唔啊，太……快了……陈立农……太快……停，慢……慢点……”  
他抱紧我，我感到背后那两只手已在我的皮肉上留下一幅凌乱的画作。  
我的下巴抵在他的鬓间，他突然低头，冲我的锁骨狠狠咬了一口。  
“嘶——”我痛的吸气。  
“阿俊，放开好不好？”我知道他脾气上来了，哄他，“我慢点好吗？”  
“靠腰！”他含含糊糊的骂我，却没再咬我，只是把头埋在我的颈肩。  
我觉得他有点可爱。  
可爱的后果就是年轻人会“失控”。我企图将他送上云端，在我的东西上。  
“啊……哈，你……怎么……”他已经有点受不住了，这会也忘记耍脾气，看着我在他身上撒汗耕耘得更卖力，睁圆一双大眼，说话已经带了哭腔，“更……快了，啊……”  
“阿俊觉得更快乐了吗？”我喘着粗气，也快要到顶峰，听到他说的又想逗他。  
“呜，嗯……不，不是……”没怼我，他已经放弃思考，只会乖乖回答我的问题。  
“真的不快乐吗？”我在那点上更用力的撞击，激得后穴紧紧吃着。  
“呜……啊，快，快乐……”他终于妥协，“我……要，要到，要到了！”  
我感到腹肌上湿了一片，低头看去，他的已经射了，后穴也因为高潮的缘故一下子紧到我跋涉不动的地步。  
我的东西一跳，感觉输精管也要蓄势待发。  
“射完了帮你撸出来好不好。”他恍惚着，我咬咬他的耳垂说道。  
乘人还没回过神，我加速冲刺，终于在湿热紧缩的后穴中，释放了精液，自己的东西被他的肠液和自己的精液包裹着，让我恍惚间有种在云端的感觉。  
“啊……”他短促尖叫，眼神涣散，整个人被滚烫得一抖。  
“阿俊，不要再咬我了。”我叫他，后穴收缩得太紧，我有点控制不住，下身显然又有点发硬。  
少年可没什么不应期，只会被刺激的不知节制，食髓知味。

“淦，你没戴套！”他缓过来，才发觉身下的狼藉。  
我只好退出来，头部离开穴口的一刹那，他又不由自主的挺腰，像是挽留，可本人心情却极度的坏，指着我的鼻子骂骂咧咧。  
“是我的错，本身只想玩个游戏的。”我笑着受骂，摆摆手投降，“帮你清理好不好？”我看见那张在我的东西离开后逐渐紧缩的小口，里面隐隐约约显露着一点乳白色的液体，喉结不由得动了一下。  
“你先滚远点！”他看见我的下身，气极反笑，“说好的工具，原来你这根是工具吼。”

陈立农苦哈哈着脸被赶出了房间，别墅今天只有他和林彦俊两个人，所以敢这么玩，可下到一楼，才发现客厅有人。  
是蔡徐坤。  
他举着马克杯冲陈立农一点头。

“坤，你什么时候回来的？”  
“行程有变动，我今天没事了。”  
“哦，吃饭了吗？”  
“还没。”  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农拉开冰箱附身找东西，语气平缓的说，“不过还是饱餐了一顿。”  
陈立农拿起牛奶的手一顿。

“好吃吗？”  
他问蔡徐坤。  
“还好。”蔡徐坤放下马克杯，“不过你身上，石楠花的味道有点重。”  
他踏上楼梯，“陈立农，你知道吗？”  
他转头看向某一扇门，“我今天才发现，自己对花艺也是蛮感兴趣的。”


End file.
